Reading Hannah-Marie What!
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: As the title says this is everyone from Hannah's hometown and her family and friends from the Fright Side being summoned to read the story Hannah-Marie What! By GGUC a week before the start of the story. Oh boy is Scary going to kill someone or what? AU OOC and a Reading the story Fic! Protective!Scary Godmother and Abused!Hannah
1. Starting the book

**Reading Hannah-Marie What!**

**By: FunahoMisaki although Hannah-Marie What! Belongs to GGUC**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if just before the start of the story Hannah-Marie What! The whole town Hannah lives in and her friends from the Fright Side are summoned to the gym in Hannah's school in order to read a story about Hannah and the secrets she kept hidden? AU OOC Protective! Scary Godmother and Abused! Hannah)**

There was a bright flash of light that blinded anyone who was there before a large group of people were suddenly in the School Gymnasium along with some very…unique individuals.

"Oh my gods what are you!?" One of the teachers screamed at the sight of said unique individuals while the group sighed in relief that the sun had just set.

"Scary Godmother!" Hannah-Marie yelled her eyes lighting up as she raced forward and hugged the tall green skinned woman with fiery red hair.

"Hannah sweetie! How are you? It's been a week since you came to visit!" The woman, Scary, asked smiling widely as she picked Hannah up and spun her around in a hug, causing the brown haired girl to giggle happily while the rest of the monsters gathered around the two.

"Scary stop hogging her!" Ruby said grinning as she stole Hannah from Scary, being perhaps the only one who could do so without getting blasted in retaliation. Scary pouted at her friend who gave Hannah a brief hug before passing her along to the others for hugs, causing her son to blush brightly as he hugged his crush.

"There everyone's hugged her now let me spoil my goddaughter!" Scary said snatching Hannah up the moment everyone was done hugging her, causing the brown haired girl to smile up at Scary who smiled back before the moment was ruined by one of the teachers walking over timidly with a piece of paper in her hands.

"W-Who and what are you?" The teacher asked looking at the group of monsters fearfully while some of the kids that always made fun of Hannah were terrified at seeing her so at ease around the monsters.

"Well I'm Scary, Scary Godmother actually. This is Harry. There's Bug-A-Boo and Skully who are my broommates. This is Count Max, his wife Ruby, and their son Orson. As for what we are…well Count Max, Ruby, and Orson are the king, queen, and prince of the vampires. Harry's a werewolf, Bug-A-Boo is a monster that hides under kids beds and scares them for his job, Skully is the residential Skeleton in the Closet. I'm a witch. Hi!" Scary said smiling at the woman who was staring at them wide eyed, before Scary caught a glimpse of the picture.

"Hey what's this?" Skully asked casually taking the paper from the woman who looked a little faint while the monsters looked at the pictures curiously.

"Hey that's the picture I drew!" Hannah said smiling at the sight of the picture of her and her 'monster family' as she called them.

"You did a very good job on the details sweetheart. You could be a professional artist." Scary praised causing Hannah to blush shyly and look at the ground in embarrassment while many were surprised at how…nice the monsters were being.

"Wait you're real…you're all real?" One boy called Jeremy asked sounding like he was choking on air as he stared at the monsters wide eyed and horrified.

"Of course we are! You don't think kids scare themselves do you?" Bug-A-Boo asked with a grin while the other monsters nodded in agreement as Hannah stuck her tongue out at her classmates and teachers when Scary wasn't looking.

"What are you all doing here…and why are we here?" One of the other teachers asked sounding terrified of the monsters although they hadn't done anything to anyone yet…well other than hug Hannah silly.

"You know I'm not really sure. It would take strong magic to bring us all here like we were." Skully said tapping his jaw bone in thought as Scary took the picture from him and folded it gently before placing it in a secret pocket on her dress, looking up in time to see all of her friends and Hannah looking at her.

"It wasn't me! I was making goblin cakes when I was brought here too." Scary said immediately on the defensive and causing her friends to chuckle at how she was acting at their pointed looks while something above them caught Hannah's eye.

"What's that?" Hannah asked curiously as she pointed at a piece of paper fluttering above everyone's heads, causing everyone to look to where she was pointing.

"Let's see shall we?" Scary asked smiling to Hannah before holding up a hand and making it glow green, which caused the paper to glow green as well as it zoomed into Scary's hand.

"It's a letter. Here I'll read it." Scary said eyes scanning the page quickly as she cleared her throat slightly.

_"Dear everyone both Human and otherwise._

_ I will be sending you a book about our lovely little heroine Hannah-Marie and some things she never told anyone, even her 'fright side family' as she refers to them. The book will be there in a moment and I will warn you all to start off with, it won't be pretty during a few chapters. Scary and other from the Fright Side, do not attack anyone mentioned in the book but Greg and Lisa, don't worry you'll find out who they are soon and what they've done to warrant the things you all do to them. Hannah…don't be afraid. What you fear about Scary and the others finding out won't happen, in fact it'll be the exact opposite. Also you can't leave the room until the book is done so get comfortable!_

_Happy Reading Everyone!_

_FunahoMisaki out!_

_P.S. Sorry bout this Hannah but the only way for me to get around a bunch of rules about sending anyone a warning about the future was for anyone in the books that is injured to feel the pain of the injury again."_

There was a moment of silence after Scary finished the letter while Hannah was trembling in fear and horror at anyone, let alone everyone, finding out her secret.

"Are you alright Hannah?" Katie asked approaching the trembling girl and looking at her worried, along with the monsters while Hannah slowly pulled herself together and nodded ever so slightly.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine…I was just surprised is all." Hannah said not meeting anyone's eyes while Scary was instantly in protective and worried mother hen mode as she flew over to some empty seats she made appear near the bleachers where Bert, Daryl, and Jimmy were sitting.

"It's alright Hannah. No matter what the secret is nothing bad will happen to you. I'll make sure of it." Scary promised as she held Hannah on her lap tightly while the book finally made its appearance…by smacking Harry on the head much to the rest of the Monsters and Hannahs amusement.

"Hmph. Let's hurry up and read so we can get out of here. Whatever secret she's keeping can't be too bad." One of the boys that made fun of Hannah daily said glaring slightly at Hannah and earning a protective glare in return from Scary while Hannah's adoptive parents exchanged confused and worried looks.

"Ahem. I believe I'll read the first chapter as I already have the book." Harry said clearing his throat and opening his mouth to begin reading as he got comfortable in the green bean bag Scary had conjured up for him.

"**Chapter 1."**


	2. Reading Chapter 1

**Reading Hannah-Marie What!**

**By: FunahoMisaki although Hannah-Marie What! Belongs to GGUC**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"**Chapter 1." **Harry read with no small amount of dramatics, causing Hannah to giggle slightly from her spot in Scary Godmother's lap.

"**Bug-a-Boo grinned to himself as he lay underneath Hannah-Marie's bed, he'd gotten a job scaring some kid Luke if he remembered right, who lived the next street over from Hannah."**

"Eep!" The boy in question squeaked in terror causing Bug-A-Boo to crack a grin.

"If I start scaring kids with just my name then I'd better ask for a raise." Bug-a-Boo said causing his friends to snicker slightly in amusement while the boy in question was not happy.

"**So he'd decided to pop in for a visit, it was late August and the air was finally getting cool in the little town he'd grown fond of. Hiding under Hannah's bed was always fun because it gave him a chance to see his favorite human."**

"It's always fun to pop in and say 'Boo!' to someone who's truly not terrified of you." Bug-a-Boo said grinning widely as he reached over and ruffled Hannah's hair fondly while Hannah winced at something or another but hid it quickly as she smiled up at Bug-a-Boo.

"**Bug-a-Boo listened for Hannah incase she was in her room as he couldn't see any legs and therefore had to assume she wasn't in the immediate vicinity of the bed. As he listened Bug-a-Boo heard nothing in the room and wondered whether Hannah was out with her friends or something."**

"What friends? No one wants to be friends with the school freak!" Jeremy said smirking at Hannah meanly and causing her to look down while Katie and the monsters scowled at him.

"Don't listen to him Hannah. I'm your friend and so are they. Everyone else is just a bunch of idiots." Katie said causing Hannah to giggle and smile thankfully up at the older girl that grinned at her.

"**Those thoughts were short lived, however; as a yell from downstairs startled him."**

"Oh no." Hannah muttered eyes wide in fear while Harry read ahead and growled, scaring the humans while the other monsters looked at him in surprise. In answer he merely spat out the next few words angrily.

"**YOU LITTLE BITCH! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! HOW **_**DARE**_** YOU TRY AND LIE TO ME! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND PRETEND YOU DIDN'T GET IN TROUBLE AGAIN AT SCHOOL! MY WIFE AND I TOOK YOU IN OUT THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS AND **_**THIS **_**IS HOW YOU REPAY US?! BY SHOWING PEOPLE THE FREAK YOU ARE! HOW DARE YOU!"**

By the end of it Hannah had curled herself into a ball in Scary Godmothers lap while everyone was shocked at the things that were being read out of the book.

"It's okay Hannah. I don't care who it is if they're yelling at you I won't let them hurt you." Scary tried to reassure her trembling goddaughter, her heart breaking at the sight of the normally happy girl so terrified and depressed. The monsters were living up to their title as monsters as they scowled and seethed at the thought of someone yelling at their Hannah, Katie and her three friends were shocked and seething as well. The teachers looked at Hannah's curled in and trembling form shocked and a little concerned as they exchanged worried looks with each other.

"Read Harry." Scary ordered as she hugged Hannah and tried to sooth the girls nerves with a hummed lullaby.

"**A masculine voice roared. Bug-a-Boo would've jumped were he not lying down on his stomach. **_**Who was that**_**?"**

"That's what I want to know." Skully said scowling at the humans in general before his gaze softened when he took in Scary trying to sooth the still trembling Hannah.

"**Bug-a-Boo wondered who this man was yelling at, and if he was in the right house when he heard feet coming towards the room, and the yelling got both closer and louder. That's when it hit him. This man, whoever he was, was yelling at Hannah-Marie."**

This part caused the teachers and most other adults to exchange worried looks while the kids looked confused and the monsters looked angry.

** "The same Hannah that had shrieked like she was being tortured upon seeing him out of fear of monsters."**

"Sorry bout that Bug-a-Boo." Hannah whispered causing him to look at her and smile slightly while most of the students looked incredulous.

"Fear of monsters? We must have the wrong Hannah then! She loves monsters and won't stop drawing them!" One of the kids in her class exclaimed causing the monsters to beam down at Hannah who blushed in embarrassment although she was still mostly curled up.

"We love you too sweetie." Scary said nuzzling Hannah's cheek and looking worried when she felt makeup on the childs cheek.

** "The Hannah that got Orson out of that cape and gown ensemble Ruby thought up."**

"Thanks again for that Hannah. It would have been soo embarrassing to wear that." Orson said causing Hannah to giggle slightly when she remembered the ensemble while Ruby and Max exchanged confused looks, what had been wrong with the cape and gown?

**"The Hannah that loved cheese and olives on pizza, and got the pair of them out of eating Orson's bloody pizza."**

"You like cheese and olives?" Jimmy asked looking at his adopted cousin curiously and causing her to nod while the other adults and monsters from the Fright Side exchanged confused and slightly concerned looks. Jimmy was her cousin right? So shouldn't he know what kind of pizza she liked?

"Sorry Hannah Bug-a-Boo I forgot not many people like blood on their pizza unless they're a vampire." Orson said sheepishly and causing the two to merely smile at him.

**"Something inside Bug-a-Boo both trembled and thrashed with rage and anguish. One thought rang clear inside Bug-a-boo's mind as he decided that he had to go before Hannah realized he was there. Whoever this man was, whatever possessed him to yell at Hannah, and whatever he'd done that seemed to be making Hannah so afraid, there would be hell to pay for it. Scary would make sure of that."**

"To right I would. No one scares and yells at my Hannah." Scary said nodding in agreement as she hugged Hannah tighter protectively.

**"(Fright Side)**

** Bug-a-Boo arrived moments later in the basement of Scary Godmothers house and immediately bolted up the stairs to find his broommates. Arriving upstairs, looking every bit as frightening and frightened as the children who saw him, Bug-a-boo raced to the kitchen and found both Scary and Skully in the room. The pair in question jumped at the speed with which their usually loud, heavy-footed friend moved."**

"Loud and Heavy-footed? Gee thanks you two, really feeling the love here." Bug-a-Boo said sarcastically causing Scary and Skully both to shoot him sheepish and apologetic smiles while Hannah giggled.

**"Bug-a-Boo?!" Scary exclaimed. "What's making you move so fast? Are you hurt? Did you find a kid you can't scare? You didn't lose your job did you?" she prattled off, before Bug-a-Boo cut her off, panting out."**

"Good thing you did. I'm afraid she'd go into full on mother witch mode if you didn't." Skully said causing Scary to give him a playful glare while Bug-a-Boo laughed at the true statement; it was something the protective and motherly Scary would do.

"I kinda expected monsters to be a little…scarier." One of the students muttered to their friend who nodded in agreement while everyone but Hannah was surprised at how friendly the monsters seemed.

**"Not…job…stopped by…to see…yelling…awful…could've been hurt…don't know who…he was…"**

"That would just make Scary worry more." Ruby pointed out causing Bug-a-Boo to grin sheepishly although it hadn't happened yet.

**"Now Skully and Scary were really confused. "Who? What are you talking about? Somebody stopped you while you were on your way to work and yelled at you?" Scary questioned. Skully frowned.**

** "Now there's a bone weary cause. Yelling at a monster whose job it is to make people scream."**

Here more than a few people snorted slightly at the irony of that.

** "Bug-a-Boo shook his head, finally having caught his breath. "Not me, Scary. I was on my way to work so I stopped by to say hello, but then before I got a chance to see her I heard this awful yelling down stairs, foul stuff too. Things that children shouldn't hear. I don't know who he was but he was r**_**eally**_** mad about something but I dunno what. I left before she could find me and try to stop me from getting help." He stated."**

"Emphases on the try in that last sentence. If I wanted to go get help no one could stop me, not while I'm under a bed at least. They're my domain after all." Bug-a-Boo said nodding sagely while Scary was holding Hannah tighter worriedly and didn't notice as Hannah winced slightly in pain.

**"Scary looked like she was going to explode if she didn't get something soon, Bug-a-Boo assumed it was revenge on whoever was yelling at her godchild, so he quickly held up his hands."**

"Are you batty? You _never_ get in Scary's way let alone if it concerns Hannah!" Skully said looking at his larger broommate in shock and as if the guy had gone completely batty.

"How am I supposed to know what I'm thinking? This is in the future!" Bug-a-Boo said defensively and causing Skully and the others to nod slightly since it was true, they couldn't blame him for something his future self did no matter how stupid it was…well unless he hurt Hannah or something but that would never happen.

**"Before you do anything **_**too**_** drastic, Scary, we should get Count Max, Ruby, Harry, and Orson here to help plan." Bug-a-Boo suggested."**

"Good idea that'll buy us a little more time till she goes nuts and we'd want revenge on anyone who yelled at our Hannah too." Ruby said nodding slightly at the suggestion.

** "Then Scary finally demanded in as calm a voice as she could muster "Bug-a-Boo?" she began."**

"Run Bug-a-Boo run! If she uses _that_ voice your going to get hurt!" Ruby said all of a sudden causing the other two that had been with Scary during their years at Monster High to nod rapidly as they scooted away from their friend ever so slightly.

**"Yeah?" he responded hesitantly. "**_**Who **_**are you talking about?! You keep saying 'she' who is 'she'?!" **

"Don't say it yet she'll go batty!" Skully and Ruby exclaimed in unision.

**"Bug-a-Boo did have the decency to look bashful before saying the name that would rock Scary Godmother to her core. "Hannah"."**

"Oh good then you might not get hurt this time." Skully said sighing in relief while Ruby nodded her head again, making many wonder how the four of them knew each to her so well…and why the witch seemed to care about Hannah so much.

**"(With Hannah)"**

"Now we can learn what happened." Katie said shooting a wincing Hannah a concerned look.

**"Hannah-Marie winced, as she took a cool cloth and gently dabbed the newest bruise on her cheek from where her adoptive father had struck her."**

Here everyone froze in shock and horror. Hannah's adoptive father had hit her. Scary immediately cast a spell to reveal any bruises and all on Hannah's body and gasped in horror at what she saw. Hannah, her beautiful little goddaughter, was covered in bruises and a few cuts all over her body.

"Oh Hannah sweetie why didn't you tell us? Hold still so I can heal those nasty wounds." Scary said running every healing spell she knew over her beloved goddaughter, letting a single tear slip down her cheek at seeing her precious goddaughter so injured.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Bug-a-Boo yelled diving towards who Jimmy pointed out to be Hannah's adoptive parents, causing the rest of the monsters to stand and stalk forward angrily while Scary kept Hannah on her lap and tried to reassure the now trembling girl that no one hated her. The teachers and other students were horrified. Hannah was abused at home…and no one had noticed. Hannah was abused at home…and made fun of and ridiculed at school too for being different. Oh dear god how much worse had they made it by getting her into trouble?

"That's enough! They'll get what's coming to them but for now you're scaring Hannah!" Scary shouted when she saw Hannah flinch horribly at a growl of rage from Harry, causing the rest of the monsters to freeze as they slowly turned to look at Hannah. Their hearts broke when they saw Hannah trembling from within Scary's arms crying slightly at having her best kept secret revealed to everyone.

"Read Harry now!" Scary ordered using magic to throw the discarded book at the werewolf, smacking him in the face with it when he didn't catch it in time. Hannah gave a watery giggle at Harry's protest at being hit with the book, causing Scary to smile down at the poor child in her arms. Harry took one last angry look at Hannah's terrified adoptive parents before he continued to read, anger coloring his every word.

**"It had been only 20 minutes since then, and the mark was already purpling. That wasn't a good sign. She knew it was her fault though,"**

"Hannah sweetie it never is, was, or will be your fault. No matter what you may or may not have done neither of them should have hit you." Scary said hugging Hannah tighter and stroking her hair soothingly while glaring at Hannah's adoptive parents over the young girls head.

"**If she hadn't mentioned getting in trouble at school, again, Greg (her adoptive father) might not have been so hard on her, and Lisa (her adoptive mother) might've stopped Greg sooner. Oh, they still would've hurt her, it was their way of dealing with her 'abnormalities' as they were known."**

"They shouldn't hurt you at all, no matter how normal or abnormal you are." Ruby said glaring at the two humans with glowing red eyes, scaring the crap out of all the humans but none more so than Greg and Lisa.

"**Many people didn't know why but they could sense something different about Hannah. And not necessarily in the good way."**

"Everyone knows there's something different about Hannah but that doesn't give anyone an excuse to attack or hurt her." Katie said glaring at the two adults with her fists clenched so hard her nails were nearly cutting into her palms. She wanted to beat the crap out of these two who dared to hurt Hannah.

"**Hannah wasn't like other girls who chatted constantly about boys and dolls and alike. No, Hannah had passed that age. Oh, sure she still like dressing up as a fairy princess at Halloween, but a lot of girls loved the idea of being a princess, that wasn't what made her abnormal.**

**What made her abnormal, to the general public at least, was her constant theme of monsters."**

"They may be called monsters…but they are a whole lot nicer to me than most humans I've met." Hannah said her voice resonating around the now silent gymnasium, causing all the humans to lower their heads in shame while Scary hugged Hannah tighter and let a single tear slip down her cheek and land in Hannah's hair.

**"She had gotten in trouble at school again today because she'd been caught, once again, doodling monsters in her scribbler, and not just any monsters. Her friends from the Fright Side. Not that anyone else knew that, although a few had observed her consistency in drawing the same monsters over and over again. Some people thought she was trying to write a book, and they were her characters."**

"No. I was just drawing the only actual family I've ever known. My _real_ family." Hannah said softly, causing the monsters to be both happy and sad. Happy that she considered them family, and sad that they were the only real family she's ever known.

** "They would be wrong. The reason Hannah constantly doodled her monster family, was A) To help her forget about her adoptive family and the pain (Emotional and physical) that came with them. B) She missed her friends terribly, and while she knew she could go visit them, she'd learned from Greg and Lisa not to be a bother"**

"You're never a bother sweetheart. You can come visit us at any time of day and we won't mind one bit." Scary said nuzzling Hannah's hair and causing the girl to give her a shaky small smile.

** "So she pretended they were with her in her drawings. And C) The people around her always told her, 'There's no such thing as monsters."**

"Well we know differently now." One of the teachers who frequently told Hannah that muttered to herself and her fellow teachers who nodded in agreement. All of them were guilty that not only had they not noticed the abuse but also because they have made it worse for her more than once.

** "So Hannah-Marie diligently kept drawing her friends just to remind herself that they were real. The bruise having finally, cooled enough under her gentle prodding, Hannah took out her old, worn, case of make-up, and began to cover up the bruise. All her cloths were long to cover up the marks left by hands, feet, fists, and many other objects. But no one ever got close enough to the local freak to wonder about it anyway. Greg hollered from downstairs for her to get her ass down there and start doing her chores. Hannah sighed and slowly made to go tend to the innumerably long list of chores Greg always seemed to have for her."**

"End of the Chapter." Harry announced as he marked the page and closed the book. There was a brief moment of silence before all hell broke loose…starting with Scary gently handing Hannah to Ruby before flying across the room to attack Greg and Lisa.


	3. Scary's pissed Interlude

**Reading Hannah-Marie What!**

**By: FunahoMisaki although Hannah-Marie What! Belongs to GGUC**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Thankfully it seemed that Skully, Bug-A-Boo and Max expected this of her and they quickly restrained her as they dragged her off of the now black and blue pair. Forget magic Scary was trying to beat them to death with her bare hands!

"Calm down Scary. They'll get what's coming to them but right now your scaring Hannah." Skully said causing Scary to freeze for a moment before zapping her friends lightly so that they released her that way she could run over and lift Hannah into her arms.

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to scare you but those things will _not_ get away with what they did to you. I promise you that." Scary said hugging Hannah softly while the brown haired girl that was whimpering ever so slightly in fear.

"Why don't we read the next chapter to see what could be a suitable punishment for those…things?" Ruby asked waving vaguely at the two groaning in pain humans as she tried to help sooth Hannah while keeping her own rage in check.

"Fine but first thing's first." Scary said concentrating and causing one of her hands to glow with green magic that made Hannah flinch back, which broke Scarys heart even more.

"You two are disgusting vile creatures that do not deserve to raise any child, let alone one as sweet as Hannah. If you ever come near her or do so much as talk to her again I will _fry _you both with raw magic, which hurts more than lightning. For now you two will feel each and every bit of pain you inflict on Hannah throughout this story…times 100." Scary said causing the two things to glow green as her magic surrounded them both while her eyes were nearly black as she glared at the two that dared harm her Hannah.

"You deserve far worse and rest assured that you will get exactly what you deserve in time, this will merely have to do for now." Scary said finishing the spell she laid upon them as her hand and their bodies stopped glowing green and the two adults whimpered as they felt an invisible fist slam into their cheeks.

"Start reading before I go berserk again." Scary ordered turning to look at Skully who had been given the book by Harry, more like had the book thrown at him.

"Right." Skully said with a clenched jaw as he opened the book to the correct page and began to read.

**"Chapter 2"**


	4. Reading Chapter 2 and a new protector

**Reading Hannah-Marie What!**

**By: FunahoMisaki although Hannah-Marie What! Belongs to GGUC**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

**"Chapter 2" **Skully read throwing a scowl at Hannah's adoptive parents.

** "(Fright Side)**

** Orson, Ruby, Max and Harry had all been promptly rushed to Scary's house, much to Harry's dismay at being dragged away from food."**

"Hannah's more important than food." Harry said shrugging when he didn't look too upset at being dragged away from food, causing those from the Fright Side to throw him surprised looks. They all knew how much he loved food but for him to think Hannah is more important than food means he must really like her!

**"Once everyone was in the living room, Bug-a-Boo recounted what he knew."**

"And pissed all of us off." Harry inputted to try and lighten the tension somewhat.

** "Anyway, I was on my way to scare a new kid on my route, and since he lived nearby I stopped in to see Hannah. Thing is, she wasn't in the room. I was about to leave, cause I thought she wasn't there, but then I heard something. On the floor below someone started yelling like mad. I dunno who they were, and I wondered who they were yelling at, especially with the foul language they were using. Then I heard footsteps coming towards the room while the yelling just got louder. Whoever they were, they were yelling at Hannah.' He said, uncertainty and worry coloring his voice.**

** The three vampires hissed, fangs protruding from beneath their upper lips, Skully scowled jaw clenched, Harry was surprisingly serious with an affronted look on his face, and Scary…well suffice to say Scary looked every bit the witch she was, green eyes flashing dangerously. No one harmed her Hannah and got away with it. No one."**

"You bet your bats they don't." Scary said her eyes flashing an electric green color as she looked at Hannah's adoptive parents while her arms tightened around the small girl protectively.

**"Bug-a-Boo, while also quite angry, was trying to hold on to some semblance of at least semi-rational thought. He spoke.**

** 'We don't know why whoever was yelling though, so it might be a good idea to talk to Hannah about it first."**

"She might not want to talk about it however." Ruby cut in looking at Hannah worriedly while Skully gave a small snort, drawing everyone's attention.

**"Ruby cut in, 'She might not want to talk about it. I mean, most people who have unpleasant happenings in their lives don't come out and say it…' She trailed off, the thought hanging heavily in the air.**

**Skully spoke then, 'Well, we could follow her for a day or so and see what goes on in her life?' he suggested tentively."**

Here Hannah's eyes widened in shock and horror, she didn't want them to see what she went through almost every day!

"**Scary shut him down though, 'Who would follow her, Skully?! You can't leave the closet, Bug-a-Boo has to stay under the bed, Harry is less than stealthy on a good day, Count Max, Ruby, and Orson can't go out in the sun, and I would be more than likely to lose it on anyone that tries to harm Hannah!"**

"That's true." Bug-a-Boo said while it seemed like all of the normal humans had decided to not make a sound, not wanting the attention of the severely protective monsters on them.

"**Skully frowned, along with the rest of them. Until Ruby spoke, an uncertain note to her voice. 'Well, we could actually send Orson…' she began. All heads snapped around to look at her, Orson in particular looked started."**

As he did now as he looked at his mom in confusion.

"**Mom?' he questioned.**

'**Orson, darling, you are not as old as your father and I so you are less susceptible to that horrible sunlight. However, you would have to stay in the shadows and travel in them as a true prince of the night.' Ruby explained.**

"Prince of the night?" One of the normal boys that picked on Hannah asked turning pale when Ruby turned to look at him.

"Yes, Orson here is the prince of the night." Ruby said smiling kindly at the boy although her fangs ruined it.

"**Scary shook her head, 'We can't ask you to put Orson at risk like that, Ruby. Or you for that matter, Max."**

"You're a good friend Scary and I thank you for the concern but it is not needed." Ruby said giving her friend a one armed hug real quick.

"**Ruby's lips twitched upwards, 'Thank-you for the concern, Scary, however Max and I have both been to the human realm in the light of day during our youth by traveling through the shadows. So long as he didn't try to leave the shadows then Orson would be perfectly safe."**

"That is true now that I think about it. How many times did Scary have to go get you two out of trouble because one of you started a fight in the human realm at night?" Skully asked looking at Ruby in amusement and causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Nowhere near as many times as we had to get her out of trouble for getting into a fight during our school years, let alone after them." Ruby said causing Scary to pout at her two friends while Bug-a-Boo laughed and Hannah giggled at Scary while Skully thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"**Scary bit her lip, thinking heavily. She looked at Orson, 'Do you want to do this Orson?' she asked finally."**

"Go to the human realm in the daytime to check on Hannah…of course I do! She's my best friend!" Orson said grinning widely at Hannah who gave him a small smile back while many humans were shocked at how…human the monsters were acting.

"**Orson blinked, 'Are you kidding me?! Of course I want to go to the human world and see Hannah and if she's in trouble try to find a way to help her!' he practically exploded in excitement.**

**So, with that decided a huddle was formed to attempt figuring out where and when to do what and how. The final plan was that Orson, using shadow travel, would go to Hannah's school and follow her around, unnoticed all day and see what exactly went on in their friend's life."**

"Congrats Hannah. You have a vampire stalker for a day." Katie said grinning at Hannah who giggled at the look on Orson's face at this while many of the students that picked on Hannah daily paled and the monsters snorted in amusement at her words.

"**Orson, while admittedly nervous, was also exceptionally excited as he hugged his mother good-bye the following morning before going through the shadows to arrive moments later in the human world. Looking around, he realized that he was fairly good with his aim when it came to shadow travel, as when he looked down the hall he could see one Hannah-Marie sitting in the back of a classroom, head bent down working diligently on something or another."**

"Oh good so you do have your mothers aim with shadow travelling. She was the best at it amongst the vampires in our years of school." Scary said sighing in relief while Ruby nodded in agreement and Orson looked at his dad curiously.

"I'm thankful you have my aim, your father had horrible aim during our younger years! He would try to shadow travel to his classroom and he'd end up in the girls changing room while we were in the shower." Ruby said causing Max to blush slightly while Skully and Bug-a-Boo busted out laughing and Scary snorted.

"I remember that. We had to go in there and rescue him from a towel clad Scary who was about to dissect him to see what made him tick since it was _her_ shower stall he wound up in." Bug-a-Boo said causing Hannah and Orson to look at Max in disbelief while Scary blushed and Max blushed brighter.

"Rescue was an accurate way to describe it. Bug-a-Boo had to go get Harry to help him pull Scary and Ruby both off of Max and keep them from trying to finish maiming him while I got him out of there." Skully said with a snicker while Harry nodded in agreement.

"Read Skully, now!" Scary ordered glaring at her broommates for bringing that up.

"**Carefully, Orson used the shadows to put himself in the classroom inside the shadow of some kid's desk. In this form Orson was just that, a shadow. He could see and hear everything perfectly, but no one could see him or even a deformity in the already present shadows."**

"Cool!" Hannah said wide eyed and causing Scary to smile down at her while Orson blushed slightly.

"**Moments after getting situated, Orson heard the teacher, a woman roughly 5'5" with chestnut colored hair pulled up in a bun, blue eyes, a spray of freckles on her cheeks, a set of glasses on her nose, and she looked to be roughly 46."**

Here every eye in the room turned towards the woman described who looked surprised at the details description she was given.

"**The teacher barked out, 'Hannah-Marie, what **_**are**_** you doing back there?!' Hannah's head jerked up abruptly. She flushed a little, but said nothing, averting her gaze from the teacher's.**

**The teacher let out a sigh of exasperation. 'Don't tell me your drawing those nonsense pictures of make believe things **_**again**_**.' She stated, annoyance clear in her voice, Hannah said nothing still."**

"Well I know now they aren't make believe." The teacher said looking pointedly at the monsters around Hannah who were all giving her curious looks as Skully kept reading.

"**The teacher marched toward her and Orson noticed Hannah seemed to try to shrink into her chair. He didn't know who this lady was, but he got the feeling he wasn't going to like her.**

**Upon reaching her the teacher's look of annoyance turned to a disgusted one." **

This caused Scary to shoot the woman a sharp warning look as she held Hannah tighter protectively.

"**Honestly,' she snapped. 'Drawing all this foolishness of make believe things, when you should be paying attention!"**

"I can do both at the same time. I listen and pay attention to what you or the other teachers are saying while I'm drawing." Hannah said shyly and causing the teachers to blink at her for a moment.

"Yesterday, you," Here Hannah pointed at a black haired blue eyed teacher of about 34, "were talking about using decimals and fractions and how to convert one into the other. 3/4th is the same as 75% while 1/4th is the same as 25%, is what you said while using quarters to demonstrate this thanks to their value in a dollar as four quarters equals one dollar." Hannah said causing her teachers jaws to drop, she was only what seven? And yet she was able to multitask so efficiently! Now they felt really guilty for getting on her for 'not paying attention' during their lessons, all they did was make her home life worse! Hannah merely smiled shyly at them and looked at Skully, pleading for him to keep reading with her eyes, which he did immediately.

"**Well, that's quite enough of that, go to Ms. Truner's office immediately, and let her deal with you!"**

The teacher, a Ms. MacDonald, flinched at the way she had said that.

"**Hannah's face was red with embarrassment as the other children sniggered at her."**

"So it's not okay for her to draw during class even though she pays attention but it _is_ okay for the other students to laugh at her for getting in trouble?" Scary asked waspishly as she glared at the teacher who looked away and didn't answer that question. Ruby placed a hand on Scary's shoulder and gave her friend a 'look' before looking at Hannah who was looking up at Scary in worry now.

"**Yes, Ms. MacDonald.' Hannah said, not looking her teacher in the eyes as she rose and headed for the door.**

**Orson was about to follow her, but first decided to check the paper on the desk to see what exactly Hannah had been drawing that got her into so much trouble. Quickly shadowing over to Hannah's now vacant desk, Orson looked at the page, and –where he capable at the moment- he would've fallen over.**

**There sitting on Hannah's desk were drawings of him and the others from the Fright Side! He was standing in between his mother and father, Harry was eating pizza with Skully shooting him a dirty look, Bug-a-Boo was laughing about something, perhaps Skully's anger? Orson idly thought, and then there was Scary.**

**Scary was on her broom, grinning hugely, with Hannah herself perched in front of her; the two of them flying over the others. The pictures were remarkably good too. Especially the ones of his family and Scary, though he supposed Bug-a-Boo and Harry would've been harder to draw as they were less humanoid. Orson had to suppress a hiss of anger."**

This part caused the humans, especially Ms. MacDonald, to eye him warily.

"**That woman, that MacDonald woman, was getting angry at Hannah for drawing pictures of him and his parents, and their friends! Telling Hannah that they weren't real!? What did this woman mean saying they were make believe?! He was right in her classroom. Orson would've ranted longer but he had to catch up to Hannah, so- focusing on her presence- he shadowed almost right to her.**

**Hannah was just arriving outside of some office. Curious as to what would happen inside Orson followed. Hannah knocked on the door and entered when the voice called for it. Upon entering Orson saw a short, pudgy woman with cold eyes and a simpering smile. His stomach dropped, she didn't look too friendly…"**

"She's not." Katie said quietly glaring at the principal who looked affronted at her description while quite a few of the students and even teachers were snickering quietly.

"**The woman spoke then, 'My, my Hannah-Marie…back again? And so soon…Drawing foul pictures of fairy tale nonsense again were you?' she questioned in a fake falsetto voice eyes gleaming maliciously with a twisted little smile on her face.**

**Orson didn't understand how Hannah managed to keep her face blank as she replied 'Y-Yes."**

"Trust me I don't know how she managed to keep her face blank either. I have to resist gagging every time I see the principal." Katie whispered to the monsters who snorted in amusement.

"**Turner made tsking noises. 'Oh, dear. Well then, what shall we do with you Hannah-Marie? I think perhaps a trip to see Ms. Wilson might help, hm?' Hannah didn't look pleased with that idea at all, but said nothing.**

**Turner nodded, more to herself than to Hannah. 'Yes that sounds perfect, take this and go see her." She said handing Hannah a yellow slip of paper after scribbling some things on it.**

**Orson frowned, but followed Hannah through her own shadow to this woman's office. Inside he found a plump woman with a pile of curly white hair on her head- it reminded him of a pile of bat dung…only whiter-"**

Here most of the students laughed while the woman in question shrieked in indignation at this comparison. Orson looked at the woman and snickered with a shrug, it was true her hair did look like that.

"**she wore spectacles which were perched on the bridge of her nose. And while she appeared to have a kind face, something in the way Hannah was standing made him nervous about this Wilson woman. He soon found out why.**

**Wilson looked up and smiled an eerily false looking smile at Hannah. 'Ah Hannah-Marie, back again are you?' Hannah blushed a little, but merely extended the yellow slip of paper towards the older woman. Wilson took it, adjusted her glasses, read for a minute and then sighed.**

**Pale blue eyes flickered to Hannahs as she gestured to the seat at a small round table. 'So, she wrote that you were thrown out of class for drawing make believe things again.' She began.**

"And I never knew they weren't make believe until I actually met them." Ms. Wilson said sighing and glaring slightly at Orson, apparently still made at him for the bat dung comment.

"**Orson noticed how Hannah's jaw was set tightly, and that under the table, away from Wilson's eyes, tiny hands were balled into tight fists. Orson really hoped Hannah's fingernails didn't break her skin, because the last thing he needed now was for blood to be around.**

**Wilson continued, 'Now, what will we do about you today, hmm? You've caused quite a ruckus in your class with this nonsense, Hannah-Marie"**

"That's bull crap! I doubt anyone noticed that Hannah was drawing pictures until Ms. MacDonald got on her all of a sudden!" Katie said in protest as she glared at Ms. Wilson and Ms. MacDonald heavily. It wasn't fair that all of this was happening to Hannah!

"Ms. Katie mind your tongue!" The principal yelled at her causing Katie to glare at her as well.

"And you! You're worse because anytime something happens at all and Hannah happens to be around you blame her immediately without any evidence! You blame her without evidence even when she isn't around!" Katie exclaimed pointing at the principal while the other parents muttered to themselves about this and the monsters looked none too happy.

"Ms. Katie!" The principal said angrily while Katie's parents were torn between siding with their daughter or with the other adult in the conversation.

"I refuse to listen to someone who blames my friend for things she doesn't do every day and pays no attention to when other students are bullying her! Go to hell you old hag!" Katie yelled at the principal who looked like she had just been slapped while Katie motioned for Skully to keep reading, not dropping her glare one jot.

"**not to mention your foster-parents.' **

**Orson blinked. 'What does foster parent even mean?' he questioned internally, having never heard the term before.**

"It means that they are like a second set of parents since hers are either dead or too…busy to raise Hannah." Katie informed him shortly, still glaring at the principal and Ms. Wilson.

"**Hannah fidgeted some, but said nothing. Wilson clicked her tongue quietly, finally the woman spoke again, 'And I suppose that Ms. MacDonald will already have you writing lines in detention, so…I want you to repeat after me, okay?'**

**If Hannah's grimace was any indication, then no, it was **_**not**_** okay. Orson scowled, this seemed like something unpleasant. **

**Wilson spoke 'I,' 'I,' Hannah echoed. 'Will not.' 'Will not.' Another echo. 'Draw pictures.' 'Draw pictures.' 'Of make believe.' Hannah winced but managed to get out, 'Of make believe.' 'Creatures.'**

**Orson noticed that Hannah looked liked she would rather be chewing glass at the moment, as she spat out 'C-creatures.' Orson winced, already hating the fat woman.**

"Which one?" Katie asked sarcastically as she glared at Ms. Wilson solely while the woman looked uncomfortable and downright scared under the glares she was getting from the monsters as Skully spat out the words.

"**Now, Hannah-Marie, I want you to repeat the whole sentence for me now.' Hannah cringed, but muttered out, 'I will not draw pictures of make believe creatures."**

"Don't worry Hannah. You don't draw pictures of make believe creatures. We're not make believe!" Scary said trying to cheer her glaring and sad goddaughter up a bit and causing the young girl to smile shyly up at her.

"**Orson could feel disgust crawling all through his un-dead body; these humans were forcing his friend to suffer! How dare they?! Orson felt his fangs elongate in his mouth as it twanged with a low ache. Suppressing a groan, Orson turned his focus back to Hannah, who was currently being forced to repeat similar phrases to the first.**

**The repeating phrases and then saying the whole sentence pattern would continue on until a sharp bell sound blared through the building 30 minutes later. Orson was about to kill when the bell sounded."**

Here Ms. Wilson paled especially since Orson looked ready to kill her now just from what the book said.

"**Shadowing outside, Orson was hoping Hannah would at least enjoy lunch, but no such luck. When she went outside a group of children both her age, and some several years older swarmed near her. Like vampires drawn to fresh blood they began to verbally attack her." **

Here all the monsters and Katie were growling while Hannah merely looked down.

"**Orson growled lowly in the back of his throat as they taunted her, he heard the words echoing through his mind as they were sneered, and spat at his beloved friend.**

'**Freak,' 'Hey look it's monster-girl,' 'Hey weirdo! Why don't you go back to the institution where you belong?' and many other cruel insults, some of which Orson didn't even understand- what the heck was a 'dyke' anyways?"**

Here most of the adults looked shocked and horrified at what some of the students had been saying to Hannah while Orson and the other monsters looked confused at the word 'dyke' but angry at the rest of the insults.

"Dyke is an insulting word for someone who prefers the same gender rather than the opposite gender." Katie explained to them although they still looked confused while Hannah blushed brightly at the word.

"**These humans were awful, and they kept using words he'd never heard. Orson was about to lose it and intervene when someone stepped in for him.**

'**Hey! Knock it off blockheads! Leave her alone!' a female voice rang out from behind the swarm of children. Orson- who was fairly certain he'd never been so relieved in his undead life- looked to see who Hannah's savoir was, and was surprised to not only find he not only recognized, but knew this one.**

**She was a brunette, with a pale face, and –at the moment- angry brown-black eyes. If Orson remembered right from the few times he met her, the girl's name was Katie."**

"How do you know the vampire kid?" One teacher asked looking at Katie in shock while the monsters were giving the girl thankful smiles.

"I met him and the others when Jimmy talked me, Daryl, and Bert into scaring Hannah one year by sending her into the spook house and locking her in. I met him again at a Halloween party Hannah threw the year after that." Katie said shortly while glaring at the teacher who asked her and Hannah smiled thankfully up at Katie for coming to her aid in the book.

"**Finally! Someone in the human world that actually cared about Hannah!"**

"Sad to say that I might be the _only_ one in the human world to care about Hannah." Katie said glaring at everyone in general while no one was brave enough to meet her angry eyes.

"**Aw, come on, Katie! Don't tell me you're going to defend the little freak!' One boy, with short brown hair and a nasty glint in his eyes whined."**

Katie and the monsters eyes snapped over to Jeremy who winced under their glares while Katie patted the top of Hannah's head.

"Of course I will. Between her and you, I pick her every time Jeremy." Katie said causing Hannah to blush but smile up at Katie happily.

"**Katie scowled, 'Get lost Jeremy! And take your stupid friends with you!'**

**The now identified, Jeremy, sneered, 'Or what? You gonna make me leave the loser alone? Even I know you're cooler than this little shit!"**

Katie jumped out of her seat and ran at Jeremy before grabbing him around the shoulder and judo flipping him onto the floor, jumping on top of him quickly and breaking his nose with her fist.

"Or that's what you little punk! You insult Hannah or even look at her funny again and I'll do twice as bad. She's not a loser or a little shit, you are!" Katie sneered as she got off of Jeremy and kicked him in the ribs just to make sure her point got across, before she turned towards the shocked students and staff.

"That goes for all of you! I'm tired of you all ganging up on Hannah and getting away with it scot free! From now on if any of you attack Hannah in anyway, verbally or physically, you're attacking me too and you all _know_ that I, unlike her, am not so kind that I will not fight back." Katie said glaring at everyone before turning and storming back to her seat next to Hannah and the monsters.

"Thanks Katie." Hannah said shyly to the older girl who's face softened as she smiled and ruffled the smaller girls hair.

"Not a problem squirt. You might want to keep reading Mr. Skully." Katie said causing the grinning skeleton to nod at her and keep reading while the monsters quietly thanked her for sticking up for Hannah.

"**Katie cut him off, 'That's enough Jeremy! Now scram before I hit you where it hurts the most!' Orson winced at that threat."**

Just like every male except for Skully was now.

"**He may be dead, but that particular bit worked just fine, thanks."**

"If it stopped working cause we're dead then mom and dad wouldn't have had me." Orson said nodding and eyeing Katie warily.

"**Jeremy also seemed to hesitate for a moment, but he scoffed after a moment. 'This little freak just goes on and on about imaginary monsters! Why are you defending her for?!' Katie was quick to respond to that one.**

'**How about, because she's **_**my friend**_**!' There was a fierce protectiveness in Katie's voice that made Orson want to smile. Hannah, obviously agreed with him, as he noticed a grateful and ridiculously happy smile on his favorite girl's lips."**

Hannah was grinning up at Katie like that now with a mega blush on her cheeks while Katie merely smiled down at the younger girl and ruffled her hair again.

"Favorite girl?" Hannahs' adopted cousin Jimmy asked raising an eyebrow at the teenage vampire.

"Yeah she's my best friend and the only girl around my own age I actually know! Of course she's my favorite." Orson said grinning at Hannah who blushed harder and smiled back at him.

"**Jeremy, however, scoffed. 'Your 'friend' eh? You swinging that side of the fence this early in the game?' his cronies chuckled, although Orson didn't understand the joke- and by the look of things, neither did Hannah."**

"You're sick Jeremy! Is that the only thing you think about other than picking on younger kids?" Katie said although she was blushing darkly as she glared at the boy who was still trying to stifle his nosebleed while many adults were shocked at what he had said, and the monsters and younger kids had no clue what was going on.

"I don't get it." Bug-a-Boo said causing Katie to blush harder as she began to explain it to the monsters while still glaring at Jeremy.

"He was basically asking if I'm interested in dating girls since I'm friends with Hannah. Although if being friends with someone equals dating them then I wonder about his relationship with those cronies of his." Katie said glaring at Jeremy who paled at what she had said while his cronies flushed a deep red as well and scowled. The monster and younger kids said 'oh' in realization while Hannah blushed darkly at the implication of her and Katie dating but she was too young for that kind of thing.

"**Katie seemed to though, as she glared even harder than before, a slight pink tinting her cheeks. 'You're gross Jeremy! Now get lost already!' Katie snapped, visibly on the defensive. This seemed to amuse the crowd of bullies surrounding Katie and Hannah, as their chuckles turned to full howls of laughter.**

**Frankly, Orson didn't see the humor in any of this. These humans were awful; for the most part at least, he didn't understand **_**how**_** Hannah was still sane living with these kinds of people."**

"You get used to it after a while." Hannah said with a shrug while the monsters frowned, she shouldn't be used to this.

"**It was insane, adults that made her say monsters weren't real, teachers that got mad at her for drawing her friends, and other kids that yelled at her for being different…**

**Where was the justice in this world? Orson didn't understand how they could be so cruel to one of their own species. Vampires always protected other Vampires; it was just the natural order of things. And yet, the whole time he'd been here only one human had come to Hannah's rescue!"**

"I guess that makes Vampires much better than humans. Humans would rather hurt and kill each other on the inside to make them feel better about themselves instead of protecting one another." Katie said glaring at other kids in the auditorium instead of Hannah, she knew she had been as bad as them once when she had helped lock Hannah in the spook house but she had gotten better! Them not so much.

"**Before the fight between Katie and Jeremy could escalate any further though, a bell sounded signaling the end of lunch. There was still obvious malice glittering in Jeremy's eyes, but he turned to head inside anyways, his crew of cronies following him.**

**Meanwhile, Katie turned her attention to Hannah. 'Are you okay, Hannah?' Katie asked, concern evident in her voice, 'They didn't hurt you physically did they?"**

"They better not have. Child or not no one gets away with hurting my Hannah." Scary said her eyes flashing as she looked at the kids near Jeremy.

"**Hannah shook her head, 'No, I'm fine, thank-you for saving me, Katie!' Hannah said. Admiration and thanks coloring her voice in warmth; all the while her cheeks were being stained red in embarrassed happiness."**

"Anytime squirt." Katie said grinning down at the girl as she ruffled her hair again, causing Hannah to pout at her for messing up her hair again.

"**Katie's cheeks also colored slightly as the older girl merely waved the thanks off, 'Don't mention it. Jeremy's just being a big ole, jerk-but, bully; he deserves anything he gets.' Katie stated definitively, causing Hannah to giggle.**

**Katie frowned a little as she said, "Common, we need to head in or we'll be late for class.' The older girl extending her hand to Hannah, which Hannah quickly took hold of. Orson was smiling at the sight of the pair.**

'**Thank goodness for Katie!' he thought, hating that it couldn't be him helping his best friend out, but also being extremely pleased that someone was. It was strange for Orson to not be able to just step out and frighten the humans away…this shadowing business may be useful, but it sure was difficult. As Katie and Hannah made their way inside, Orson shadowed along behind before following Hannah back into MacDonald's classroom.**

**When Hannah was seated, Ms. MacDonald walked over and told Hannah simply, 'You'll be serving detention with me after school today for an hour.' Before walking to the front of the room to begin teaching.**

**Orson was fuming inside his shadowy hide out. How **_**dare**_** this woman! How could she give Hannah detention for something as simple as doodling her friends! It was ridiculous! Hadn't sending Hannah to see that awful Turner woman been enough?! Was there no sense of good in the human world? If he could have, Orson probably would have started yelling at someone.**

**The rest of the day passed in much the same fashion as the morning had, although Hannah didn't dare doodle anything that afternoon. Actually, Orson noticed she seemed to be sitting rather stiffly…as though she was expecting an attack. It looked rather uncomfortable really."**

"If anyone attacks her I'll do twice as bad to them!" Scary said giving the teachers and other students an evil eye that caused them to shiver.

"**When the bell finally rang, Hannah remained in her seat. Not moving an inch while the other children all raced out of the classroom. Orson vaguely wondered whether the children would have been cruel to Hannah if she were leaving with them."**

"Yes." Hannah and Katie said in harmony without skipping a beat.

"**Would Katie have been there to protect Hannah again?"**

"Of course. I wait for her outside of her classroom every time she doesn't have detention to make sure no one messes with her like Jeremy tries to." Katie said glaring at Jeremy who merely glared back although his didn't look as intimidating when his nose was still bleeding.

"**Not that it made any difference. Hannah was stuck in the classroom with detention.**

**MacDonald strolled over, heels clicking against the floor, and placed a sheet of paper on Hannah's desk. 'You will be writing lines for me today, Hannah-Marie. I want you to write out 'I will not draw imaginary things during class' fifty times, and then 'there is no such thing as monsters' fifty times.'**

**Although it was almost impossible to hear, Orson still caught Hannah's barely audible whimper at the second phrase."**

"Don't worry Hannah. We're real and we aren't going anywhere." Scary said smiling down at Hannah and brushing her hand through the girls hair to straighten it out slightly.

"**Orson was about to blow his cover and just kill the awful woman who upset Hannah, when the teacher walked away.**

**Hannah started writing the two phrases, again and again and again. Orson felt his unbeating heart ache for Hannah as his best friend wrote out that her friends didn't exist. It must have been awful, he thought, to live in a world that told you the people you care about are figments of your imagination. A shiver ran down his spine, as Orson tried imagining if they made write that Hannah didn't exist for a punishment at Scare School.**

**After a long bout of writing in mostly silence, MacDonald spoke, 'I've called your father. He'll be here to get you at 3:30."**

"I'm sorry about that Hannah-Marie." Ms. MacDonald almost whispered to herself when she noticed how Hannah stiffened in Scary's arms.

"**A pause; during which Hannah stiffened almost imperceptibly. 'I don't know what you're thinking, Hannah-Marie, doing these kinds of things when Greg and Lisa were so kind as to take you in. You could still be living in an orphanage if it weren't for them, you know?"**

"I'd rather live in the orphanage than with them!" Hannah snarled glaring at her adoptive parents darkly while they glared right back at her and the teachers flinched at hearing that.

"**Hannah was silent for a moment before replying, 'Yes ma'am.' Orson was completely lost…who was Greg and Lisa? And what the heck was an orphanage?"**

"An orphanage is where kids who's parents are either dead or don't want them are sent so that they could be adopted by people who want kids of their own but can't have them for some reason." Katie explained, giving her friend a concerned look while Scary looked shocked. Who wouldn't want an adorable and sweet child like Hannah?!

"**What was it with these humans and talking about all this stuff he didn't understand? He already had a bunch of things he was going to ask his mom and dad about when he got home.**

**The rest of Hannah's writing continued in silence save for the sound of keys clicking and a pencil scratching. It was 3:15 when Hannah finished. The young brunette stood, a little shakily, and walked over to her teacher's desk, handing the woman the sheets. MacDonald nodded before telling Hannah she could wait in the classroom for Greg to arrive.**

**Orson blinked…so if this Greg guy was coming to get Hannah, did that mean Greg was Hannah's dad? Come to think of it, Orson had never really heard Hannah talk about her parents. 'I wonder why that is?' He questioned in his mind."**

"Now we know why." Orson said glaring at Greg and Lisa with glowing red eyes.

"**Fifteen minutes later a man with short, curly brown hair knocked on the classroom door. MacDonald looked up and smiled slightly. Hannah looked down and stooped to pick up her book bag. The man had more tan skin than Hannah, and blue eyes. His jaw was fairly wide set, and he had rather prominent muscles…overall he looked a bit intimidating to Orson.**

"**Greg,' MacDonald began. 'Thank-you for coming to get Hannah-Marie.' The now identified Greg just waved it off.**

'**No trouble Kendra.' He said, smiling slightly. 'After all I wouldn't want my little girl to walk home alone when it's getting dark out."**

"She probably would have been safer walking home alone." Katie said glaring at Greg who glared right back at her but said nothing since Scary was still scowling at him.

"**There was a slight chuckle to his voice as he spoke…but somehow there was a lack of warmth to it. Orson frowned.**

'**So this is Hannah's dad, then? He seems kind of odd…' Orson mused, looking at the strapping human in front of him. The guy seemed pleasant enough but something just felt off to Orson. He didn't have the vocabulary to explain it, but the guy bugged him."**

"Vampire sense of who to trust and who not to. In a few more years you might be able to see the faint outlines of peoples aura's like Ruby can." Scary said nodding and smiling at Orson who grinned at this, seeing aura's was a rare vampire power it'd be awesome if he had it too!

"**Orson was brought out of his musings by Hannah leaving with Greg. Orson was quick to shadow after them. They arrived at a black car with dark windows. Orson liked the look of it, it seemed fairly vampire safe. Greg opened the door to the back seat and a nervous, almost frightened Hannah climbed in. Orson wondered why she was afraid…this guy was her dad, right? Orson shadowed into the back seat after Hannah just before Greg closed the door.**

**When Greg got in the front, Orson suddenly became all too aware of why Hannah looked afraid. Greg started the car and instantly all the niceness was gone from his voice and eyes as he spoke."**

"It'd be better if he kept his mouth shut before Scary sowed it shut for him…without magic or pain killers." Bug-a-Boo said eyeing Scary warily when it looked like that sounded like a good idea to her.

"**You little freak!' he snapped. 'How **_**dare**_** you get in trouble again?! It's bad enough that you're such a useless little bitch at home! But you have to be a fucking weirdo at school too! Drawing monsters, honestly!"**

By the end of the rant that Skully spewed out sounding like he'd rather eat cement and glass combined the monsters were trembling with rage while the human adults looked horrified and Hannah was trembling as she fought the urge to cry.

"You're not useless Hannah and you aren't a weirdo either. He's just a major dick wad." Katie said causing Hannah to give a watery giggle while Skully kept reluctantly reading.

"**Hannah was flinching with each word out of his mouth. Orson could only gape in horror at the man- who was supposed to be Hannah's loving, caring father-that yelled such harsh, cruel, vile things at his best friend.**

'**Lisa and I were kind enough to adopt you out of that damn orphanage, and all you can do is be a useless, waste of space, freak! We should just send you back! Let them deal with you, you little fuck-up!' Greg snorted. 'Your mother was right to put you up for adoption, after all, who would ever want you?"**

That last line did it, Scary had had enough of this human man that dared harm her goddaughter and fill her head with such lies. Not even thinking about her actions Scary handed Hannah to Katie who was trembling in rage before flying across the room and pinning Greg to the wall by his throat with one hand.

"You are a nasty filthy little piece of vermin shit. You want to send Hannah back to the orphanage? Go right ahead! Then she can be away from abusive crazy little liars like you and your filthy wife! You send her to the orphanage and I guarantee you that she will go 'missing' from the Human world because I would adopt her and take her to live in the Fright side with me where she would actually be loved and welcomed with open arms! You are not worthy to be called a parent, even a foster or adopted one, and especially not to a sweet little girl like Hannah." Scary hissed causing her friends to look startled, the last time she cursed was combined with one person getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter in a most humiliating way.

"Keep reading Skully before I turn that maggot food into a ghost." Scary ordered retaking her seat with her power whipping all around her angrily, although one look at a terrified Hannah being soothed and comforted by Katie calmed her and her magic down.

"**Hannah seemed to be on the verge of tears, and Orson was going to blow his cover as soon as he got over his shock, but then, the car pulled up to a house –Hannah's house, Orson realized. And Greg did something that sent Orson racing back to the Fright Side to get help. Greg reached into the back and smashed his fist into the side of Hannah's face."**

Here Hannah cried out in pain as her head whipped to one side as if she had just been struck while Scary immediately raced over and healed the already forming bruise while trying to alleviate the pain at the same time.

"**Hannah yelped. Orson stared in horror. Greg raised his hand to strike Hannah a second time."**

Here Hannah yelped as another bruise began to form on her face that Scary immediately healed while shooting Greg dirty looks as Katie tried to distract Hannah from the pain by talking about a bunch of different things while Skully kept reading since it was almost the end of the chapter.

"**Orson shadowed immediately back to the Fright Side. Hannah needed help. And fast."**

"And Scary is going to make someone her bitch." Bug-a-Boo whispered causing Max, Ruby, Skully, and Harry to nod in agreement while Skully announced it was the end of the chapter.


	5. Reading Chapter 3

**Reading Hannah-Marie What!**

**By: FunahoMisaki although Hannah-Marie What! Belongs to GGUC**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Someone start reading the next chapter. The sooner we get Hannah away from those…_things_ the better!" Scary ordered as she finished healing up Hannah's newest bruise.

"I'll read next." Orson said grabbing the book from Skully and flipping it open to the right page, his red eyes never wavering from shooting Greg the dirtiest look he could.

** "Chapter 3."** Orson began turning from Greg to the book, between the other male monsters and the humans Greg was getting plenty dirty looks right now for Orson to read without issues…he hoped.

**"(With Hannah)**

** Hannah couldn't help the single lonely, salty tear that slid down her cheek when Greg's large, hairy fist made contact with her face."**

Hannah yelped as yet another bruise formed on her face, causing Ruby to head over in order to help comfort Hannah and help Scary heal the bruises. Orson quickly continued reading.

** "It wasn't like she tried to make him angry, or any of her teachers for that matter, but it made her so furious when they told her monsters weren't real."**

"Sorry." Most of the teachers uttered quietly, they thought the girl did it solely to make them angry at times.

** "Her godmother was a witch and her best friend was a vampire for goodness sakes! Not that that mattered to them. To the rest of the human world monsters were imaginary stories made to frighten children."**

"Hehe tell that to the kids on my route! They know I'm no imaginary story!" Bug-A-Boo said snickering, he loved the look of disbelief and terror on the kids faces the few times he would fully come out from under the bed to scare them.

**"Inside Hannah wondered whether the world she was from realized that, based on her experiences, the **_**real**_** monsters were the humans."**

"Not all of them. Katie's nice and Bert, Daryl, and Jimmy aren't too mean to me either." Hannah piped up smiling at the four she mentioned and causing the boys to give her small smiles back while Katie beamed at the younger girl in her lap and ruffled her hair again, much to Hannah's protest.

**"Scary Godmother never yelled at her or hit her for anything!"**

"And I never will." Scary said solemnly as she gave Hannah a one-armed hug.

** "Not like Greg and Lisa did. Orson never called her a freak like the kids at her school, nor did Skully nor Max and Ruby or Harry or any of her friends from the fright side."**

"You're not a freak Hannah. They're just jealous they don't have such cool friends like us." Max said trying to be 'young and cool' and causing Hannah to giggle while Orson shook his head in disbelief. For once one of his dad's 'cool' sayings had actually done something other than embarrass him!

**"Hannah knew that **_**all**_** humans weren't like that, after all Katie was like a guardian angel for her,"**

"Well someone needs to look out for the squirt and since I'm the only one who seems to care about her it falls to me." Katie said smiling and giving Hannah a brief hug that caused her to blush to the roots of her hair.

**"but still! Kids could be so mean, especially the big ones that liked to pick on her. Jeremy and his friends in particular liked to single her out as the local freak-girl."**

"You aren't a freak Hannah." Ruby said gently while Scary's eyes flashed green briefly as she shot a quick sharp look at Jeremy and his friends who were pale and hiding behind their parents. Orson gritted his teeth and scowled throughout the whole next sentence.

**"Hannah was thrown from her thoughts though and back into the harsh reality of her world as, once again, Greg's meaty hand made contact with her tiny, pixie-like face causing a few more salty tears to escape Hannah's eyes."**

A yelp from Hannah was the only signal that yet another bruise had formed on her face but was quickly healed by Scary and Ruby while the other monsters and Katie's scowls and glares were getting worse and worse the more they stared at Greg.

**"They were salty and stung a bit as they ran over top the freshly assaulted flesh. 'Get out and into the house, you little freak!' he snapped."**

Right now it looked like the monsters and Katie's faces were set into permanent glare-scowl combos while Katie wrapped her arms around Hannah comfortingly.

** "Not wanting to incur any more of Greg's wrath, Hannah quickly did as she was told, taking her school bag with her. Scampering as far ahead as her shorter legs would carry her, Hannah was in the house fast enough to take off her shoes and go to the kitchen in order to start making dinner before Greg reached the front door."**

"I don't doubt it, Hannah's really fast when she wants to be. I've seen her outrun Bug-A-Boo, Scary Godmother, me, mom, dad, and Skully once!" Orson interrupted himself to say causing the other monsters to nod in agreement while Scary looked upset at Hannah cooking.

"Hannah shouldn't be cooking at such a young age! She could hurt herself by accident easily!" Scary fretted while Ruby shot her son a look that meant for him to read quickly.

** "Lisa was sitting at the table idly flipping through the newspaper, not paying any attention to the petite brunette with the large red marks on her face and dried tear tracks under her eyes. Hannah didn't bother making any kind of conversation with her 'mother' as she set about boiling water to make pasta and scouring the refrigerator for the pork chops she knew were in there."**

"She doesn't deserve to be called a mother. No mother would ignore her injured and crying child." Ruby said coldly and in a tone that left no room for arguments, not that she would have gotten any to begin with.

**"There was a loud clump in the entryway as Greg finally entered the house and removed his heavy shoes. At this Lisa **_**did**_** rise from her seat at the table, and went to the entry to greet her husband. Hannah could hear them as they spoke 'Sweetheart! How was work?"**

Here Hannah giggled as Orson put on a false high pitched voice in an impersonation of Lisa, who glared at him while Katie laughed as well and Ruby glared back at the human woman. Orson then clenched his teeth and forced the next few sentences out by sheer willpower.

** "Lisa asked by way of greeting.**

** Greg rumbled 'That stupid bitch got in trouble at school again.' There was clear resentment in the cold tone of his voice that made Hannah flinch a little as she put the meat in the pan."**

"Hannah isn't stupid. She's much smarter than anyone gives her credit for actually. She's definitely smarter than either of _you_ although that isn't hard to do." Scary sneered at the two who glared at her although she wasn't phased in the slightest while the other monsters and Katie nodded in agreement. Hannah wasn't a genius but she wasn't stupid by any means.

**"Lisa sighed. 'Don't tell me it was drawing those stupid fantasy creatures again?' she asked exasperated."**

"They aren't stupid! They're the smartest people I know!" Hannah said furiously as she glared at her adoptive parents for the slight against her friends.

**"Hannah felt as though a hand was clenching her heart tightly with each word. As far as Greg and Lisa were concerned she wasn't even someone she was some**_**thing**_**."**

"If anyone is a _thing_ around here it's those two Hannah not you." Katie said hugging the girl tighter protectively and glaring at any and everyone she could beside the monsters. The monsters were nodding in agreement with the human girl while also glaring at the other humans who all flinched at the glares.

** "Greg huffed. 'Of course that was it. It's always pulling crap like that, the ungrateful little shit! We pay good money to send the bitch to school, and all we get in return is a trouble-making twit that can't even earn it's keep!' **(By this point all the monsters and Katie, as well as a few humans were trembling in rage at what the abusive man was saying. Orson was literally clenching his teeth and hissing each word out in disgust.) **The frosty anger coating his words cut at Hannah's young heart with their callousness and hateful intention.**

** Lisa attempted to console Greg. 'Don't worry sweetheart, if she acts up too much longer we'll either send her back or maybe the cops will pick her up.'**

"We wouldn't. She doesn't have a criminal record and there's nothing we could charge her for. You two on the other hand are another matter." One of the cops in the room said glaring darkly at the two and fingering her taser gun, idly wondering if she'd be able to get away with using 'excessive force' against these two.

** "The note of hope in Lisa's voice during the latter part of the sentence tightened the invisible fist around Hannah's heart.**

** Greg scoffed. 'Forget the police, the institution workers are more likely to have a spot for her than the police or the orphanage for that matter. Clearly it's mother knew what she was doing when she got rid of it.' **(The cries of outrage from the monsters at _this_ sentence were enough to cause Greg and Lisa to start trembling for fear for once in their lives. It took a full two minutes for Orson to finally calm down enough to keep reading.)

**A flash of red hot pain seared through Hannah's soul at those words. For as long as she could remember Hannah-Marie hadn't had a mother. Whoever her mother was, she had left Hannah outside of the orphanage gates wrapped in a blanket inside a basket, with only a single piece of paper detailing date of birth and the name Hannah-Marie. Not even a last name. Hannah often spent mother's day crying to herself when she got time alone. And Christmas was not much different; hence why Halloween was her absolute favorite holiday of all time."**

"Oh Hannah sweetie." Scary said sympathetically as she picked Hannah up off of Katie's lap and cuddled the girl. Hannah for her part was blushing and not meeting anyone's eyes, embarrassed that another of her biggest secrets had gotten out. A pleading look later and Orson kept right on reading, inwardly realizing how horrible he must have sounded to Hannah for griping about his parents for one reason or another while she didn't even know who her parents were.

**"Of course, the fact that she had no mother also meant she had no father. Nor any idea who he could be, it was simply one of the many things Hannah didn't know about in her life. No father, no mother, no grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, siblings. Nothing, not a single family member to speak of."**

"That's not true sweetie. You said yourself that we're your family and you'll never lose us." Scary said sadly as she hugged Hannah tighter while the girl refused to say anything.

**"A fact that Greg and Lisa took pleasure in reminding her of at every available opportunity.**

** This was, she supposed, why Hannah was so grateful towards people like Scary Godmother, Katie, Orson, Skully, Bug-A-Boo, Countess Ruby, Count Max, Harry, and even Jimmy, Daryl, and Bert. They were the closest thing to a family she had ever had, and the thought of people telling her all but one didn't exist… it made Hannah's skin crawl in a most unpleasant fashion."**

"Well we certainly know they all exist now." Ms. Turner said weakly.

** "Hannah often felt ashamed when she remembered that she had, at one point, been terrified of almost all of her pseudo-family."**

"It's alright Hannah. Almost all humans are terrified when they first see us."Ruby assured the young girl with the other monsters nodding in agreement.

** "The most important people in her life, and she had been frightened beyond belief of them! When the thought first occurred to her, Hannah's cheeks burned with shame and regret as tears clouded her eyes.** (Orson quickly read on as he noticed how embarrassed Hannah was while a few of Jeremy's buddies looked ready to say something mean.)

** Hannah sighed softly, almost inaudibly to herself as she turned over the pork chops and added the pasta to the boiling water. She missed the Fright Side…she hadn't had the chance to visit in a while and it was starting to get to her.**

** Hannah found that more and more she would be staring blankly into space thinking about her friends. Briefly, as she stared into the pot of cooking pasta, Hannah wondered whether her friends ever thought of her when she was gone."**

"Of course we do! You're family, especially to Scary. You should see how worked up she gets wondering if you're okay and eating enough." Skully said winking at Hannah while Scary blushed and smacked Skully for telling her that.

**"Hannah knew better than anyone from the amount of doodles and spacing out she did that she thought about her pseudo-family every day.**

** Hannah's speculations were cut short, however, by a voice snapping behind her 'You useless tramp! Now then…how about we teach you to stop fucking up at school?' Hannah stiffened at the voice, although due largely to her accustomedness to the situation it was almost imperceptible.**

** Heavy footsteps thudded against the ground and Hannah could have sworn they seemed to echo with their weight. It was as though she were in a closed off tunnel, where she couldn't see the end but could feel the other person approaching. There was the sound of knuckles cracking from close behind her, and a whoosh of air before Hannah heard no more."**

"Hannah!" Scary exclaimed worried and shocked when Hannah seemed to have suddenly fell unconscious for no reason whatsoever.

"Orson read!" Scary ordered as she and Ruby went about trying to get the young girl back up and conscious.

**"(Fright Side)**

** An utterly frantic Orson raced to Scary's house as fast as he could fly, before reaching the door and pounding on it with the utmost sense of urgency he could muster. 'Hannah's still back there with that-that' **("Complete and utter abusive bastard of an asshole?" Katie offered as she worried over Hannah and yet still glared at Greg.)** Orson didn't have a mean enough word for Greg, so he just let the thought fume in his head as the door was pulled open by a clearly startled-not to mention anxious and worried- Scary.**

** 'Orson?!' she yelped in surprise, 'What's wrong? Is it Hannah? Ooo, what have they done to her?' her questions were rapid, but Orson just decided to plow through for Hannah's sake."**

"That's the best thing for you to do at that moment Orson." Bug-A-Boo said seriously while glaring at Greg.

** "It's horrible! At her school all the kids are mean to her, and the teachers keep saying that monsters aren't real and they made her say they weren't and copy lines about it! Just because she was doodling pictures of us! And the kids at her school are so mean! They were bullying her during lunch and I don't know what would have happened if Katie hadn't shown up! And then that-that teacher of hers made her stay late and copy lines saying we weren't real! And then her dad or at least I think he was, showed up to get her! He seemed okay at first, but he's not! He-he, when they got in the car he yelled at her and called Hannah all kinds of horrible things!** ("And to think that Orson hadn't even heard what he called her when she got home." Skully muttered to Max who nodded in agreement.) **And then, it's awful! Scary he-he-he **_**HIT**_** Hannah! He punched her in the face! We have to go help her!' It was a good thing Orson didn't need to breath otherwise the sheer length of the monologue he'd just done would have re-killed him.**

"Isn't that the truth." Max muttered since Orson had read the whole monologue at a frantic pace, much like how his book self had spoke it.

** "Scary was still trying to make sense of the rapidly spoken, unbroken English, before it finally started to piece together in her addled brain. Scary was frightened beyond belief of whatever Orson was trying to say, but she still couldn't be positive of what to do without the others' help. But first, she had to get Orson to slow down enough so that they could go help!**

** Holding up a hand, Scary spoke, voice tense. **("Uh-oh!" Ruby muttered causing Scary to smack her upside the head playfully although they were still trying to reawaken Hannah with so far zero success.) **'Orson, sweetie, I need you to calm down enough to speak slowly. Now, come inside and re-explain this to everyone, please?' Orson did as asked, and the duo quickly made their way to the kitchen where everyone was waiting.**

** Ruby stood immediately, 'Orson, darling, are you alright-' she began, but Orson cut in."**

"Normally you would be in trouble for interrupting your mother but given the circumstances we will overlook it this once." Max said giving his son a stern look while Orson quietly apologized to his mother who only smiled and waved it off.

** "Not now, mom! Hannah's in danger!' he said, the frantic tone of his voice and their shock kept Ruby and Max from checking him about cutting off his mother.**

** 'In DANGER?!' Bug-A-Boo yelled out. Skully and Harry wearing equally startled looks on their faces. Orson nodded his head rapidly.**

** 'It's awful! Her dad**_** PUNCHED**_** her in the face!" He all but shouted with horror tingeing his voice. The room went deadly silent as the adults tried to process this information. Several long minutes passed as the 'elephant' in the room was observed."**

"And there they all blow." Katie said causing Orson to snort in amusement while the adults looked slightly sheepish.

** "While, based on what Bug-A-Boo had heard, they knew **_**something**_** was wrong in Hannah's life…None of them had expecting physical violence. After all, they had known Hannah for over two years now and never had any of them seen a trace of any kind of bruising or cuts."**

"She likes wearing long sleeved cloths and pants or long skirts so that could be one way she hides them, she also could be using makeup to disguise them." Katie inputted having observed that of her younger friend who was still out cold in Scary's lap while the teachers felt horrible, as did the other kids. They knew Hannah for longer than two years and none of them had noticed anything wrong in her life at all.

** "Scary re-found her voice first, she herself feeling murderous."**

"Look out her temper is about to blow." Harry said causing the others to nod in agreement while Scary was too busy worrying over Hannah to pay them any attention.

** "She didn't care who this bastard thought he was! He hurt her Hannah and there was going to be hell to pay for it! 'Well what are we doing here still?! Orson's right! We have to help Hannah!' she exclaimed.**

** Orson was in definite agreement with that statement, but Skully spoke hesitantly then, 'As much as that's a no-brainer, Scary, there's a slight problem…' he began."**

"I don't care what problem there may or may not be I'm going to go save Hannah!" Scary snarled clutching the out cold girl protectively and causing Skully to wince while Ruby gave him a disbelieving look.

"I don't know whether to call you brave or suicidal to come in between Scary and whoever hurt Hannah." She said bluntly causing the other monsters to snort in agreement while Orson kept reading, frantic to learn his friend was going to be okay.

** "Scary's emerald eyes flashed as she demanded, 'What could POSSIBLY be enough of an issue to prevent us from going to help Hannah!' she snapped. Skully winced, hating to incur the redheads wrath for **_**any**_** reason, let alone a reason pertaining to Hannah."**

"Incurring Scary's wrath for any reason other than Hannah is a sure fire way to be humiliated and sent to the hospital. A reason pertaining to Hannah though is a way to find oneself permently dead." Bug-A-Boo said with the other adult monsters nodding along rapidly.

** "Well, it's still light out in the human world…Barring you, none of us can actually do anything until dark…' he trailed off glancing at the clock on the wall, 'Which won't be for another hour and a half.' He finished."**

"Oh wonderful. You practically invited Scary to go to the Human World on her own…when it's light out…and to deal with people who hurt Hannah." Harry said causing the other monsters eyes to widen in horror, it was going to be a bloodbath! Scary on the other hand grinned viciously as she eyed Greg and Lisa who paled rapidly under her gaze. She'd get to torture them all by herself, perfect.

"**Scary felt her insides constricting painfully. Hannah; sweet, innocent, loving Hannah was out there in pain and possibly being attacked at the moment…and the damn daylight was preventing her from going to her?! Scary wanted to just use magic to make it night, but that would cause even more fuss than just appearing in daylight. 'Damn.' Scary thought frustrated. 'We can't just stay here though…Hannah's suffering and afraid!'**

**Glancing at her friends who were all eyeing her with worry, **("Cause we know she was going to do something reckless and or stupid." Ruby muttered to Katie who nodded in understanding.) **Scary came to a decision. 'I'm going anyways.' She said with finality that almost **_**dared**_** them to try and tell her otherwise.**

"We are not that stupid. No matter what we say or do you would still go. You care about Hannah far too much to care about what would happen to you for going out in daylight." Ruby said with a shake of her head in fond exasperation, although inside she knew that if it were Orson in Hannah's position she wouldn't have waited to hear Skully's argument. She would have already been in the human world daylight or no daylight.

"**Skully looked like he wanted to object with logic, but Scary wasn't having it.**

'**Don't try and stop me, Skully!' **("As if I am stupid enough to try let alone actually succeed." Skully muttered being careful so that Scary didn't hear him.) **she snapped. 'Hannah is out there alone, scared, hurt, and possibly still being attacked by that-that…'** ("Rat ass bastard?" Katie offered causing Scary to nod, that sounded good to her for the moment.)** Scary couldn't think of a foul enough word for the poor excuse of a man who would hurt a child. Shaking her head, 'I'm going.'**

**Holding out her arm vertically, Scary closed her hand around her broom handle as the broom flew into her hand. She began to mount, when Ruby cut in. 'Scary, I know you are afraid for Hannah, so I will not try to stop you, but remember not to lose your head. The rest of us will join you as soon as it is dark.' **(Here Scary shot her only female friend a thankful smile.)

**Nodding her understanding to her long-time friend, Scary took off with a speed Orson, nor many of those who had known Scary for years, had ever seen before. Orson broke the silence after a moment, 'Wow…I didn't know brooms went that fast…"**

"Only when it's Scary ridding the broom to go help Hannah." Ruby said with a small smirk while Scary flushed slightly, yeah she'd break all laws of nature and speed to get to her precious goddaughter.

"Hey the next part is about Hannah!" Orson said as Hannah slowly started to come to on Scary's lap. She was conscious enough to hear them now, but not enough to move or talk.

"**(With Hannah)**

**Hannah felt a dull, but throbbing ache at the base of her skull where she assumed she'd been hit as she started to come to. The scratchy texture on the ground she was on informed her gradually awakening senses to her position of being on the carpeted floor in her room. At least that meant Greg calmed down enough to move her prone body as opposed to just leaving her on the kitchens cold, unforgiving linoleum flooring.**

**Not wanting to, but knowing she'd have to, Hannah peeled her tired, achy eyes open to see the shadows of her room fairly elongated, the sun still out but it would be gone in a matter of an hour at the most. Hannah vaguely wondered how long she'd been out for, but decided she was probably better off not knowing.**

"I wanna know though, so I know how long I beat the crap out of them while they're unconscious." Katie said jerking her head towards the still out cold form of Greg who had been knocked out the same time as Hannah was in the story, only for no one but Lisa to really care about him.

"**Hannah carefully tried to sit up, moaning a little at twinges and twangs of pain rippling through her body from different points. She didn't make any more noise than a moan though, as she knew if Greg or even Lisa heard that she was conscious it wouldn't end well. Hannah knew she had at least an hour or so until they were drunk enough she could go get food** (At this part Scary growled so ferally it gave Harry a run for his money.) **, so for now injury assessment was in order.**

**Carefully lifting a hand, Hannah felt the base of her skull where the ache was pulsing from and winced, biting her lip to keep in a hiss at the painful, bloody, bump. **(Here Scary checked the back of Hannah's head where the bump was already forming and quickly healed it, Greg on the other hand wasn't as lucky.) **As she brought her hand in front of her face, Hannah was unsurprised to find blood on her fingertips. Greg did have a rather solid hit generally.**

**Hannah knew she should probably be freaking out that her head was bleeding, but by this point, having been through this same routine for years, Hannah wasn't overly concerned by the blood. It wasn't nothing she hadn't dealt with before. **("She shouldn't have had to deal with it before." One of the teachers whispered sadly to general agreement from the other teachers.)

**Not that it didn't hurt or that Hannah didn't feel her heart breaking into a billion tiny pieces all over again every time Greg or Lisa reemphasized their hatred of her. That would be a lie, and she knew it. However, Hannah was accustomed to pain after so long spent in such a state. No longer did the stings of the scrapes and bruises of day to day life affect her. It would take extremes to cause her to feel real pain during her consciousness.**

**Hannah closed her eyes and shakily started to stand, before yelping and falling back down to the ground with a full thud. Hannah slapped her hand over her mouth, not even thinking of the blood on it **("EEEWWW!" One of the more girly girls in Hannah's class screeched, causing Harry and Bug-A-Boo to cover their sensitive ears.) **, and was utterly still and silent with the utmost terror for several long minutes that seemed to stretch on for days. Hearing nothing from anywhere else in the house other than the dull noises of someone thumping about in the kitchen- probably Lisa- Hannah slowly removed her hand and released a breath she didn't know she was holding.**

**Finally looking at her leg, Hannah realized that she must've twisted it when she fell unconscious, that was bad.** (Here there was a loud 'no duh' from one of the older boys while Scary quickly healed Hannah's twisted ankle.) **Greg wouldn't care that she had a twisted ankle; she still needed to do chores and such. Frowning at her current dilemma of being unable to stand properly, Hannah wondered what she was going to do. She knew she couldn't stay here, but with her ankle the way it was…Hannah shuddered. Tonight was not going to end well; of that much Hannah was certain."**

"She could have just called me to come get her for a…study session or something! As soon as I would've seen her injury I would've gotten her to the hospital and called the cops!" Katie said shaking her head and wondering why her friend didn't think to call her, but then again a chapter or two ago it said that Hannah learned not to be a 'bother'. So maybe that had something to do with it?

"**(With Scary)**

**Scary was flying faster than she had in her entire life; never before had she felt terror grip her in such a horrendous way. It was as though frigid, black tendrils had crept into her body and slithered up to constrict around her heart. Terror was driving Scary to soar across the pumpkin pastures at such a rapid pace that she could barely make out the specks and streaks of color she was whipping past. **(Here Harry let out a low whistle at how fast that must have been.) **Vague bits of orange and green slipped past her vision, but all Scary could see was Hannah-Marie.**

**Her beautiful god-daughter; alone, hurt, trembling, tears streaking her pale cheeks and afraid. Scary felt her heart beat even faster in her chest and she leaned down even closer against her broom, trying to accelerate impossibly faster.**

**Scary's red hair whipped around her like fire, easily visible from a distance as it seemed to flicker through the air, her emerald eyes flashing with electric-level emotion and unshed tears; her skin beaded with sweat from the physical exertion of flying at this speed for any length of time took.**

**Scary didn't care though. **("Of course she didn't. She was too focused on Hannah." Ruby said as if it were a common fact.) **She wanted Hannah; safe, happy, healthy, and protected in her arms. None of the rest of the world mattered as long as sweet, innocent, loving Hannah was okay. Scary knew that whatever happened she was getting Hannah away from those-those**_** THINGS**_** that DARE harm Hannah-Marie.**

**Scary was many things at the moment; she was angry, angrier than she had ever been before; she was terrified, and she felt cold fear trickling through her body a little further with every passing moment; she was worried, what if she didn't make it in time? What if something horrible was happening to Hannah as she flew and she was too late to help? But most of all Scary was horrified. Not only with what had happened to Hannah, but at herself.** ("Scary." Ruby said but trailed off not knowing what to say so instead merely brought her old friend into a one armed hug.)

**How could she not have seen it?! Not have noticed Hannah never talked about her family really? Aside from the occasional mention of her cousin Jimmy, Hannah never said a word about her parents, nor did the young brunette talk about school or anything pertaining to other people or the human world really. The only things about the human world Hannah ever mentioned were customs that were different from the Fright Side.**

**Mentally Scary was screaming at herself right now, but she couldn't be too focused on her own stupidity just yet. There would be time for that later once Hannah was safe and warm back at her house with Orson, Skully, Bug-A-Boo, Ruby, Max, and Harry; then, and only then, would Scary allow self-loathing to show itself.**

**As her thoughts returned to Hannah, Scary bit her lip in worry. Unbidden, a poem Scary remembered reading back when she was in Monster High with Ruby, Skully, and Bug-A-Boo flittered through her mind:** (Here Scary began to recite the poem along with Orson who was reading it from the book.)

_**Beautiful lies, spinning tangled webs inside**_

_**No more light,**_

_**As I fall it turns darker than night.**_

_**I'm trying to keep up this fight,**_

_**I can't think straight tonight.**_

_**Stop telling me lies.**_

_**The snow falls tonight,**_

_**Soft, puffy, innocent and white;**_

_**I feel frozen inside.**_

_**I'm losing my mind,**_

'_**Stop yelling!' I bellow into the night.**_

_**The night sky's not bright…**_

_**No stars are out tonight.**_

_**I try to hid,**_

_**Conceal this pain…**_

_**Bury it deep inside.**_

_**Smashing against the box,**_

_**The carefully constructed walls;**_

_**Built so long ago,**_

_**Around my pain-ridden heart**_

_**To block out the next painful onslaught**_

_**I am struggling **_

_**To find a way…**_

_**For which I should go.**_

_**I want no more light**_

_**It's burning my eyes;**_

_**Silence tearing through my heavy mind…**_

_**Help me survive**_

**Scary remembered that at the time, she hadn't a clue as to what the poem could possibly be discussing. None of her friends had been to certain either, although they all agreed it was a sad kind of poetry. Their professor at the time had explained how it was about a child, an abused child who was dying.** (At this what seemed like the whole auditorium sucked in a sharp intake of breath while tears finally started to fall down Scary's cheeks.) **Their parents, presumably unaware of this, were still arguing, and all the child wanted was silence and peace. However, in the end the light faded and the child passed on to the other realm.**

Orson's voice wavered slightly as he read the last few sentences of the chapter.

"**Scary couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her entire being as she realized just what the sudden memory of **_**that**_** poem implicated. As she reached the barrier to the human world, Scary put on a final burst of speed.**

'**Hannah, you had better be okay!' Was Scary's final thought before she soared through the barrier."**

"E-End of the chapter." Orson said marking the page and closing the book while everyone was quite for all of a minute before a groan signaled that Hannah was now fully conscious again.

"What hit me?" Hannah asked sitting up and shaking her head to clear it of cobwebs.

"The curse on the book." Katie answered softly while Hannah gave a small yawn and stretched her back for a second before blinking up at everyone curiously.

"What I miss?"


End file.
